Talk:Ethnic nationalism
This is a low priority article. ForEthnonationalismandthewellbeingofall...v1-vi7AjrSJ.txt 1. A good, timeless moral statement. (Section: 1.1-1.3 = foundational ideas > |The Individual| > ...) 1.1. Subjective > virtue and virtue ethics 1.2. Objective > Psychology 1.3. Objective > Science and Biology 2. Foundational ideas > |The Collective|. (Individual > family > tribe/group/local community > National community*). The history of groups. 2.1. Etymology of virtue and nation > societal foundation 2.2. History of nationalism, the beautiful and the bloody 2.3? Ethnic conflict: Primordialist, Instrumentalist, Constructivist 2.4. Fundamentally against ethnonationalism = reductivo ad adsurdum 3. The history of economic, social, and cultural provocateurs after 1900 3.1. neo-Marxism from Frankfurt, Germany to Columbia University, New York City, New York, United States of America 3.1.1. Cultural revolution 1935-present (Cultural Marxism) 3.1.2. Societies' information instirutions and the cathedral 3.2. Industrial Revolution to Global Capitalism and consumer culture 4. The religion of Multiculturalism and Tolerance (also equality-liberty-fraternity) 4.1. Culture, Cultural Relativism, Race: denial and realism. The extremes of all or nothing: "the best" or all "equal" vs. "different" 4.2. Immigration: economic and social capital 4.2.1. Effects of diversity on a community and thedes 4.3. Effects of equality on a society 5. The current situation. modern Nationalism and ethnic groups 5.1. The blame game: psychology of Racists and Leftists: pathological hatred/a projection of being a self-hating loser onto the world. When * is fliped you get a monstrosity: people that need to be killed. 5.2. Ethnonaitonalism is syndicalist: honestly care for the health of all ethnicities and seek to preserve diversity: international, not intranational 5.3. Whites: guilt instead of pride, the right to their own countries, anti-White society vs. Anarcho-Fascism 5.4. Blacks: The natural inclination to nationhood, pride and no more Socialism 5.5. Jews: Pro-Israel, breif history, and blaming racism while ignoring the crimes done to the countries they are a host in. 6. Conclusion 1. A timeless and good justification for how things ought to be What makes a concrete claim on how society should be? What would be the best way to go about making this claim? The best way to make this claim is to have a hierarchy of values; the fundamental and core ideas would be the higher principles and the lower principles would be the historicity and objective facts, past or present, which are supplementary. A good sentiment is one thats godhead is an overarching theme found self-evident as richous and good throughout all of human history. The claim would not so much be the words of man but the timeless words of god, a divine sense of ethics. 1.0. The claim and other My claim is this, "Ethno-nationalism per se is good and virtuous, it is a deeply engrained part of human nature and any antithesis to it would be a reductio ad adsurdum." Society starts with the individual, the person or the self, then the family, the basic unit of society, the patriarchal system that creates will adjusted citizens, then the local community, the more cohesive the better, and finally the national community, normally defined by race, language, common history, and tradition. The healthier each component is the better society is. Social institutions not only include the family, ethnicity, or community but also includes the economy, information institutions like the educational system, or the mass media, the less social ills and more social and political sanity the better. 1.1. Subjective > virtue and virtue ethics To paraphrase Wikipedia, "Virtue is moral excellence. A virtue is a positive trait deemed morally god and thus is valued as a foundation of principle and good moral being. Personal virtues are characteristics valued as promoting collective and individual greatness. The opposite of virtue is vice." The Buddhists consider relative happiness as coming from the moment, for example, from buying things, getting a car or job, etcetera. In order to attain real happiness is to practice good moral principle, the practice of virtues creates happiness. Virtue maily comes from human nature and human intelligence and reason, a virtue would be in agreement between the two, a consensus between the old brian, the baser ape-like human nature, and the new brain, which is composed of logic and intellect. Virtues cannot purely be instinctual, that would be boorish, and virtues cannot be purely intellectual, that would be perverse. 1.2. Objective > Psychology People like those like themselves and like polarizes towards like at the individual and group level, this being due to humans being social animals and seeking approval, acceptance, fitting in, and feel as they have something in common with those like sharing the same genotypes and consequentially phenotypes. To go against this nature, to want to change, modify or wholly remove the foundational social principle that people like those like themselves would: 1) cause unforeseen consequences and 2) Would call for socialization or would have to re-engineering the mind. It is an absurd notion to try to expunge this core mental mechanism that causes what is considered to be racism. One can change the superficial but not the basis. I agree with part 2 of Bryce Laliberte's "How to Look at the World like a Neoreactionary," in context of ethnic discrimination, and Modernism, the dominate thought of the populist, he wrote, "The Modernist rails against all biases in the name of reason; yet the Neoreactionary recognizes that we have these biases for a reason, and should improve upon the functions they evolved to provide. Where the Modernist asks us to root out all our tendencies in thought, to constantly undermine the way we tend to reason, the Neoreactionary seeks to examine and refine it. Iron ore has little use alone, but in the right hands of one with the right tools much can be wrought." (Not only does Modernism damage a collectives' best instincts and pride but also subverts their natural spiritual tendencies and inclinations. But that is subject to another paper) 1.3. Objective > Science and Biology Biology shows Ethnonationalism to be a forthright product of the human, and it would not exist unless it had an evolutionary benefit. Hormones are chemicals that mainly effect emotions and behavior, growth, metabolism, fertility, and immune system. Oxytocin has the nick-name "love hormone" as it causes people to create strong interpersonal bonds; for example, the loving relationship between mother and infant and vice-versa. Studies from the scientists1 at the University of Amsterdam show that Oxytocin motivates unity and trust with people in close relationships and also particularly with those of one's own ethnicity. They have shown that Oxytocin creates Ethnocentrism, the focus on one's own ethnicity over other ethnicities (in groups over out groups), the same chemical that creates family bondings creates bondings and feelings of connectedness and joy for a sort of extended family, that being one's nation, society, race, and ethnicity. It would be perverse to attempt to eradicate the chemical that in part, causes a man to feel loyalty and love for his folk. 2. The collective The collective could be considered social connectivity and social interactions beyond and larger than the family. No good culture, no culture worth having, no collective well-being can come from government policies or technology. Good culture cannot be institutionalized. As Jack Donovan would say in his blog post, "Anarcho-Fascism," "True tribal unity can't be imposed from above. It’s an organic phenomenon" Correspondingly ethnic identity should neither be politicized against but rather enabled. Although there are more important ideas to be known and 2.1. Societal foundation and etymology Now, Jack Donovan is a man who has studied manliness and wrote the book "The Way of Men," well the way of men is the way of the gang and Donovan does a great job illustrating how Ethnonationalism is literally a foundational virtue to society, that which causes civic strength and is possible of a great, healthy, unified and beautiful cultures. At the end of the third chapter, "The Tactical Virtues" one can learn that the Latin word "vir" which means men and "virtus," in early Roman times was defined by manliness, "manliness" meant martial valor, and "martial valor" meant war or warrior like inclinations and glory. To the Romans, "virtues" was demonstrated by showing strength, courage, and loyalty to the tribe; which would either be attacking or defending against the enemies of Rome. As societies and civilizations grew, became more complex and expanded, civic and moral virtues were valued more, civic virtue was about being a good citizen. The word "nation" also used to have a lot to do with the "ethnos" but now it has more to do with politics and the "demos" (Etymologists would point out that words are cultural emblems, symbols, with social meaning that preserve the experience of human activities. "Language is fossil poetry" - END ^^^ 2.2. History of nationalism, the good and bad To understand Nationalism one must understand groups and the history of groups or tribes. For the majority of human history people have existed in Hunter-Gather societies were there were natural sexual divisions of labor existed where men hunted and fighted and women gathered. Collaboration was vital to group survival and therein formed party gangs as smaller groups were more loyal contrary to large groups where 150, 26-55, 5-18, 2-4 have time to finish. will finish as a passion of my own. maybe over break (source of 2.2 http://radishmag.wordpress.com/2013/03/08/the-way-of-men/) (Diversity is aberrant, no serious thinker said diversity was a strength) Work cited: Laliberte §1.2 Bryce Laliberte, AnarchoPapist, "How to Look at the World Like a Neoreactionary, Part 2" Neoreactionary. Digital. A while ago. Donovan §2 Jack Donovan, "Anarcho-Fascism" Men. Digital. A while ago. Donovan §2.1 Donovan, Jack. "The Way of Men". DISSONANT HUM; 1st edition. March 22, 2012. Digital and paperback Emerson §2.1 Emerson, Ralph. "Essays, Second Series". Some time in the 1900s probably. Paper. User000name (talk) 20:01, September 10, 2016 (UTC)